The present invention relates to a semiconductor chip package having an optical interface.
With the advent of digital network information times, products such as multimedia products, digital home appliances, personal digital devices, etc. have rapidly grown. Semiconductor chip package technology is to safely cover a semiconductor chip with an epoxy mold compound (EMC) so as to protect the semiconductor chip from external shocks, light, moisture, etc. This technology has been developed from technology of including only one chip in one package to multi-chip-package (MCP) technology or multi-chip-module (MCM) technology of including several chips in one package